Sweet pet of Mine
by Wild Dog Kei
Summary: These three never thought these animals would change them, but they did.  FrUk, Spamano, PruCan nekotalia
1. Chapter 1

I feel so bad not updateing the other story i have D: I was going to write the next chapter, but i get writers block for it. When i get an idea for it i'll write it right away

So in the mean time i hope you like this one :3 it WILL have FrUk, Spamano and PruCan :3 (not really sure where story is going)

* * *

><p>It was not every day that a cat runs into your home to hide from the rain. He saw the white and orange animal dashed under the couch and stay there.<p>

Francis stared at the couch wondering what should do. A few minutes later he give up. If the cat wanted to stay there, so be it. He went on with his work.

The cat will have to come out sooner or later.

A white and orange head popped out from under the started to crawl out from under it. Before the cat had time to look an round the home, it was quickly swept up into pair of arms.

"So you finally come out, mon chat mignon." Francis told the feline.

The cat hissed the French man, and tried to get out of the hold. The cat was a Scottish fold, with the ears only folding once. The animal was mostly white, but tomcat had orange spot over left eye and ear. The other spot was the right thigh and all of its tail. The cute animal had bright green eyes.

The creature stopped struggling and went lax in his arms, clearly tried.

Francis walked to kitchen the mammal should be hungry.

Sitting the cat on the counter, he went to grab milk and bowl. Once he had dour some for the feline he sat in front of him. The animal stared at it for a bit before it started to eat.

Francis smiled and patted the feline.

"Now what to name you."


	2. Chapter 2

Gilbert was as most people call, a night owl. Staying up all-night and sleeping in the day. He had his reasons, one because he was DJ.

He was going from work tonight, after working from a club. And it so happen to be raining as well. His luck has never been the greatest. That was till he heard whimper.

His head turned to the source of the sound, to look down ally. Trash cans, garbage, cardboard box with an eight-month-old dog hiding in one. The puppy was soaked to the bone.

He was half temped to just walk away. But remembered when he brought home strays, and his father told him to take the animal to the pound.

"Sheiße, i must losing my mind." He mumbled to himself.

"Damn it hold still, ya mutt." Gilbert told the puppy as he tried to dry it off.

Once that was done the puppy was fuzzy. He sat the dog in front of him on floor. The animal sat there staring him, then tilted its head to the side like it was confused.

"Don't act cute, it's not going to work. In the afternoon I'm taking you the shelter." He told the animal.

All he got in response was, the puppy laying down and looking up at him.

Now that he dog was dry, you could see it's colouring clearly.

Most of the puppy was white, but it had wheat colour spots. Floppy ears, some what long fur and lilac eyes.

"I need a beer." Gilbert said to himself.

* * *

><p>OMG thier getting shorter~! T.T i'll make the next chapter much longer<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

It seemed like a normal morning for Antonio, till he tripped.

He got up, took a shower, got dressed, then headed down stairs to make breakfast. Something rushed in front of feet and him trip. He had a good idea what it was.

He saw the _thing_ and it was only his cat.

"Roma, that's not nice at all." He told the feline.

In reply was stare and the animal walking into the kitchen.

Antonio got up and went after the cat. Once there he got what he needed for breakfast. Eggs, tomatoes and a few other tings.

When he got over to the stove, he had a slight problem. Romano decided that the rug in front of the stove was going to be where he was going lay down. He was not sure if that was a good thing or a bad one. The cat had a bad tempter sometimes.

* * *

><p>Once he ate he could get ready for at the studio. He happen to have permission to bring Romano with him.<p>

Though Roma was never happy that he had to go into a carrier.

* * *

><p>When Antonio walked into the studio he did not except to see Gilbert there, considering he was an night-owl. Nor he know that Gilbert got a puppy.<p>

"Gilbert, what are you doing here?"

"Couldn't sleep and I had to get a collar for Birdie." The albino replied.

"I thought you didn't want a pet?"

"It somehow it convinced me to keep it."

Antonio and Gilbert talked as they when to see Francis. When they got near they heard him talking to himself-

Or the cat that looked bored of the clothes designs he was being shown.

"What Francis, you take weird to a new level." Gilbert said.

Antonio chose to be quite and let out Romano before he got even more mad. The cat shoot out and hid under the table. Antonio chuckled and went to garb his work.

It wasn't till a few hours later after, that Romano wanted to be held, that he felt the day was going good.

* * *

><p>Not sure if i want to end this here and start a new story.<p>

I want to thank the 4 who reviewed. :3


End file.
